blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Watts/Gallery/Season 4
Robots to the Rescue S4E5 Monster Machines sliding down Robot Headquarters slide.png S4E5 Monster Machines coming down slide.png S4E5 Watts flying off the slide.png S4E5 Monster Machines land on the ground.png S4E5 Darington lands; Monster Machines laugh.png S4E5 Darington "So what is this place?".png S4E5 Robot Headquarters lighting up.png S4E5 Monster Machines astounded at Robot Blaze.png S4E5 Blaze joins his friends.png S4E5 Watts "What's it like being a robot?".png S4E5 Zeg "Blaze look big and strong".png S4E5 Blaze "Can turn into robots too".png S4E5 Watts and Starla in astonishment.png S4E5 Blaze projecting the robot model.png S4E5 Monster Machines about to become robots.png S4E5 Monster Machines jump at robot model.png S4E5 Zeg transforms into a robot.png S4E5 Watts transforms into a robot.png S4E5 Darington does a three-point landing.png S4E5 Monster Machines as robots.png S4E5 Monster Machines cheer "Robot power!".png S4E5 Watts jumping up wedges.png S4E5 Monster Machines falling down.png S4E5 Monster Machines finish their training.png S4E5 Monster Machines hear an alarm.png S4E5 Everyone responding to the headquarters computer.png S4E5 Blaze "Only one power strong enough".png S4E5 Monster Machine Robots cheer.png S4E5 AJ and Gabby board Blaze and Watts.png S4E5 Blaze "This way, everyone".png S4E5 Monster Machines step onto the elevator.png S4E5 Monster Machines jump high.png S4E5 Monster Machines land on the street.png S4E5 Watts and Darington arrive to help.png S4E5 Watts and Darington jump to the animals.png S4E5 Watts "Don't worry, little zebra".png S4E5 Watts holds the zebra.png S4E5 Darington holds the gorilla.png S4E5 Zebra and gorilla returned to land.png S4E5 Watts and Darington see the others coming.png S4E5 Monster Machines reunited.png S4E5 Darington "And just in time".png S4E5 Blaze rallying his friends together.png S4E5 Starla and Watts approach the zebra.png S4E5 Starla lassos the rock, Watts slides down.png S4E5 Watts rescues the zebra.png S4E5 Watts comforting the zebra.png S4E5 Watts rescues the gorilla.png S4E5 Watts and gorilla fist bump.png S4E5 Other Monster Machines cheer for Blaze.png S4E5 Watts "All the animals are safe".png S4E5 Gabby "That's true".png S4E5 Watts "To find something big enough".png S4E5 Monster Machines and animals hear Zeg.png S4E5 Watts' Robot Blazing Speed.png S4E5 Everyone saying Let's Blaze.png S4E5 Watts runs under the rock.png S4E5 Watts punches the rock upward.png S4E5 Blaze does a three-point landing.png S4E5 Monster Machines celebrating.png S4E5 Blaze "No emergency too big".png S4E5 Blaze and crew "'Cause we've got".png S4E5 Final shot of Monster Machines jumping.png Robots in Space S4E9 Commander Megan on Robot Headquarters computer.png S4E9 Monster Machines responding to Commander Megan.png S4E9 Blaze "Loud and clear".png S4E9 AJ "Controls ready".png S4E9 Gabby "All systems go".png S4E9 Stripes "Being an astronaut must be amazing".png S4E9 Watts "You get to fly a rocket ship".png S4E9 Darington "And go on missions into outer space".png S4E9 Monster Machines cheer for Commander Megan.png S4E9 Stripes "Time to get back to good old planet Earth".png S4E9 Watts and Stripes hear a radar beep.png S4E9 Monster Machines shocked.png S4E9 Starla "Are you okay?".png S4E9 Starla "Commander Megan can't get home".png S4E9 Blaze "We'll have to go into outer space".png S4E9 Watts "But how will we do that".png S4E9 We'll transform into space robots.png S4E9 Monster Machines on blue grid.png S4E9 We need a robot body.png S4E9 Blaze and friends ready for a space robot transformation.png S4E9 Blaze projecting the space robot model.png S4E9 Blaze "Time to become".png S4E9 Monster Machines about to transform.png S4E9 Monster Machines jump through the space robot model.png S4E9 Stripes transforms into a space robot.png S4E9 Watts and Darington transform into space robots.png S4E9 Monster Machines get into launch positions.png S4E9 Monster Machines "2!".png S4E9 Monster Machines "1!".png S4E9 Monster Machines "Blastoff!".png S4E9 Monster Machines fly though headquarters exit.png S4E9 Watts blasting off.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly past trucks.png S4E9 Monster Machines flying upward.png S4E9 Watts flies up.png S4E9 Monster Machines enter outer space.png S4E9 Watts and Darington flying together.png S4E9 Blaze leading the pack.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly away from Earth.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly past the screen.png S4E9 Watts passes by.png S4E9 Darington flipping over Watts.png S4E9 Blaze watching Darington.png S4E9 Watts and Zeg side by side.png S4E9 Monster Machines in formation.png S4E9 Watts, Zeg and Blaze flying.png S4E9 Monster Machines pass by a nebula.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly through outer space.png S4E9 Watts "Sounds like a shortcut to me".png S4E9 Blaze "This way".png S4E9 Monster Machines enter the wormhole.png S4E9 Monster Machines inside the wormhole.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly through the wormhole.png S4E9 Monster Machines having fun in the wormhole.png S4E9 Watts "It's probably nothing".png S4E9 Watts hears the sound again.png S4E9 Monster Machines increase their speed.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly further into the wormhole.png S4E9 Monster Machines fly even faster.png S4E9 Monster Machines still flying.png S4E9 Stripes "There's the way out".png S4E9 Monster Machines fly the fastest of all.png S4E9 Monster Machines reach the exit.png S4E9 Wormhole closes completely.png S4E9 Blaze "We can't stop now".png S4E9 Monster Machines "Space robot power!".png S4E9 Monster Machines pass another nebula.png S4E9 Monster Machines all together again.png S4E9 Stripes "Nothing can stop us".png S4E9 Watts "'Cause we've got".png S4E9 Monster Machines "Space robot power!" 2.png S4E9 Monster Machines leaving Saturn.png S4E9 Blaze, Zeg and Watts' back boosters ignite.png S4E9 Blazing Speed infuses everyone.png S4E9 Everyone saying Let's Blaze.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship leaving Pluto.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship go back the way they came.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship fly back past Saturn.png S4E9 Blaze, Watts and Darington use Blazing Speed.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship return to Earth.png Snow Day Showdown S4E12 Monster Machines drive through the construction site.png S4E12 Monster Machines approach a ramp.png S4E12 Zeg jumps the ramp.png S4E12 Darington jumps over a pipe.png S4E12 Blaze "It's nothing to be afraid of".png S4E12 Blaze catches a snowflake.png S4E12 Watts "Blaze is right".png S4E12 Watts "It's snowing".png S4E12 Monster Machines awing at the snowflakes.png S4E12 Starla asking about the snowflakes.png S4E12 Zeg "And tickly".png S4E12 Blaze says what snowflakes are made from.png S4E12 Watts "...a lot of ice crystals".png S4E12 Monster Machines watch the snow fall.png S4E12 Starla "Hoppin' hubcaps!".png S4E12 Blaze declares a snow day.png S4E12 Blaze throws a snowball at the camera.png S4E12 Blaze and AJ notice Watts and Stripes.png S4E12 Watts and Stripes with snowballs.png S4E12 Watts and Stripes duck.png S4E12 Blaze jumping, Zeg and Watts throw snowballs.png S4E12 Monster Machines having fun in the snow.png S4E12 Monster Machines and AJ circle overhead shot.png S4E12 Monster Machines enjoying their snow day.png S4E12 Stripes sniffs the air.png S4E12 Stripes "I'm picking up a scent".png S4E12 Stripes "I don't know".png S4E12 Stripes likes the smell.png S4E12 Scent coming from Axle City Garage.png S4E12 Monster Machines gather around Gabby.png S4E12 Watts "What'cha makin', Gabby?".png S4E12 Monster Machines cheer.png S4E12 Gabby "Everybody line up".png S4E12 Monster Machines lining up.png S4E12 Monster Machines notice the flying hot chocolate.png S4E12 Blaze "Where our hot chocolate landed".png S4E12 Blaze "Not if I get there first!".png S4E12 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S4E12 Everyone cheers for Blaze.png S4E12 It's our friends.png S4E12 Monster Machines all together.png S4E12 Watts "You might need a hand".png S4E12 Zeg "Or...tire!".png S4E12 Monster Machines laugh at Zeg's joke.png S4E12 Blaze "All we need now is a plan".png S4E12 Watts and Gabby spot a solution.png S4E12 Monster Machines agree with AJ's idea.png S4E12 Blaze "Let's make some snowballs".png S4E12 Watts attacked by the third robot.png S4E12 Monster Machines meet up with Watts.png S4E12 Watts observing the third robot.png S4E12 Watts made three snowballs.png S4E12 Monster Machines taking cover.png S4E12 Blaze "Everyone grab a snowball and follow me".png S4E12 Monster Machines get their snowballs.png S4E12 Zeg throwing his snowball.png S4E12 Watts throwing her snowball.png S4E12 Monster Machines celebrating.png S4E12 Darington "We shut off all the robots!".png S4E12 We need Blazing Speed.png S4E12 Blaze about to send Blazing Speed to the others.png S4E12 Darington and Watts infused with Blazing Speed.png S4E12 Say Let's Blaze.png S4E12 Everyone shouting Let's Blaze.png S4E12 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S4E12 Monster Machines ascend the hill with Blazing Speed.png S4E12 Monster Machines zoom past Crusher.png S4E12 Monster Machines reach the top of the hill.png S4E12 Monster Machines reach the hot chocolate.png S4E12 Stripes "We got the hot chocolate back!".png S4E12 Darington "And it's still hot and delicious".png S4E12 Zeg "Zeg so excited for hot chocolate!".png S4E12 Gabby calls a toast.png S4E12 Blaze "To great friends, and a great snow day!".png S4E12 Monster Machines enjoying their hot chocolate.png The Midnight Mile S4E19 Watts under a spotlight.png S4E19 Blaze jumping into the spotlight.png S4E19 Monster Machines under spotlights.png S4E19 Blaze "Thanks, everybody".png S4E19 Darington "I wonder what we'll get if we win".png S4E19 Monster Machines amazed about the trophy.png S4E19 Crusher slinking past the Monster Machines.png S4E19 Monster Machines hear the race fanfare.png S4E19 Blaze "Let's get racing".png S4E19 Monster Machines follow Blaze to the start.png S4E19 Watts and Stripes lined up.png S4E19 Watts surging her electric tires.png S4E19 Bump announcing the race start.png S4E19 Race starts in five seconds.png S4E19 Monster Machines "GO!".png S4E19 Monster Machines starting the Midnight Mile.png S4E19 Blaze and Watts side by side.png S4E19 Monster Machines reach a jump.png S4E19 Blaze and Watts jump up.png S4E19 Blaze and Watts in front of the moon.png S4E19 Monster Machines finish the jump.png S4E19 Blaze, Watts, Crusher and Zeg pass the meatball restaurant.png S4E19 Fireflies fly over the Monster Machines.png S4E19 Crusher overtaking Blaze and Watts.png S4E19 Blaze, Watts and Zeg watching the fireflies.png S4E19 Loop-de-loop ahead.png S4E19 Darington and Watts charging forward.png S4E19 Darington and Watts warned.png S4E19 Pillows bounce by Watts.png S4E19 Darington and Watts spooked by the pillows.png S4E19 Rest of Monster Machines arrive.png S4E19 Watts "I don't know".png S4E19 Another pillow bounces past.png S4E19 Darington "just like that".png Index S3E18 Watts "Who fixed this old ramp?".png|Season 3 S4E5 Watts comforting the zebra.png|Season 4 To return to the page for Watts, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries